


safe

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: All Bobbi had wanted to do was go home and take a (frankly well deserved) nap, snuggled up in bed with her girlfriend, maybe even order in a pizza. So when she gets home to find her front room overrun with blankets and pillows galore, her plans are well and truly gone out of the window.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> This work crosses off the squares Morsecode & Blanket Forts on the fluff bingo cards!

All Bobbi had wanted to do was go home and take a (frankly well deserved) nap, snuggled up in bed with her girlfriend, maybe even order in a pizza. So when she gets home to find her front room overrun with blankets and pillows galore, her plans are well and truly gone out of the window. Sighing heavily, she kicks off her heels and throws her work bag down more forcefully than she’d initially intended to, trudging over to her girlfriend’s new place of residence.

Clearing her throat emphatically, she struggles not to burst out laughing when she sees Daisy’s frizzy brown hair poke through the opening to the fort. Bobbi barely has the time to open her mouth before she’s tackled into a tight hug, Daisy nestling her head in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Gently rubbing circles onto her back, Bobbi coaxes out the reason as to why her girlfriend is so frantically distressed, some guy at her job named Grant who had been disgusting towards her, coupled with upcoming deadlines had led to her setting up a safe space in their front room.

When Daisy mumbles out how she was trying to replicate how safe she feels in Bobbi’s arms, the blonde melts, and all she can do is squeeze her girlfriend tighter, manoeuvring them into the warmly lit fort. Sinking into the mounds of pillows littering the floor, she pulls Daisy into the v of her legs, her arms circling around the shorter woman’s waist, the blonde taking in every last detail of the fort. It’s been made meticulously well, undoubtedly her and Fitz’s friendship having influence on its structure, and as Bobbi looks around, she notices some blankets she doesn’t recall seeing, well, ever. 

Saving that conversation for another day, Bobbi pulls one of the many blankets over her and Daisy’s legs, chuckling as her girlfriend lets out a happy sigh as she cuddles up to Bobbi again. Noticing the open laptop at the other end of the fort, she dislodges her arms from Daisy’s waist before pulling it closer to them, clicking off the sad romcom her partner had been watching before she made it home and putting on One Day At A Time, something Bobbi knows never fails to make Daisy laugh. As she rummages around behind her to try and find some snacks she knows Daisy would’ve hidden earlier, Bobbi begins to talk about the tiring mundanity of her day at work.

Halfway through her retelling of today’s episode of Hunter mooning over Fitz, just for the Scotsman to be completely oblivious to his flirting, Bobbi finds herself being silenced by a strong but loving kiss off of Daisy. Sinking her hands into the brunette’s hair, Bobbi eagerly reciprocates the kiss, grinning as she feels the final bits of tension holding Daisy’s body captive fade away. Pulling away, Bobbi can’t help but beam back at her grinning girlfriend, the younger woman’s stunning features perfectly lit under the fairy lights above them.

While she knows that at some point they’ll have to leave the comforts of their fort, there’s no real rush to leave, not when Bobbi has the love of her life safely in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
